


It's Up To You Now

by GiveMeYourGravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourGravy/pseuds/GiveMeYourGravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of one-shots from different pairings, all slash.</p><p>The goal is for you to review with a song title and the singer and what pairing you would like (along with what you've thought of my previous one shots on there, if you will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gonna Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> _And I tell myself to let the story end_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My heart will rest in someone else's hand
> 
> My "why not me?" philosophy began, and I say
> 
> Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?
> 
> I'll be alright, just not tonight
> 
> Someday, oh I wish you'd want me to stay
> 
> I'll be alright, just not tonight
> 
> Someday
> 
>  
> 
> **Gonna Get Over You by Sara Bareilles**
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=25phmix)  
> 

**\--Louis PoV--**

****  
“Louis, I love you, but I’m not in love with you” he told me.

This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be the end of us. “what did I do?” I asked my boyfriend, desperate for some kind of explanation as to why he wanted to end our year and a half relationship.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. I took in the pitying look his light blue eyes gave me. “I just want more” he told me. “I’m sorry, Lou. I really am.”

I drank in the sight of him one last time, knowing I couldn’t talk him out of this. I stared sadly at his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his pale skin, his pink lips, and his muscles. My Niall didn’t want me anymore. I’d given him everything I had to offer him. I felt like scum, disgusting and unwanted. He was the first guy I had ever been with and now I wasn’t good enough for him. Watching him walk away from me, from us, was the most painful thing I’d ever experienced.

I ran. I couldn’t go home. I didn’t trust myself to be alone right now. I ran to my best mate’s house and banged frantically on the door, praying that he was home for a change.

 **\--Zayn’s PoV--**  
A loud banging noise on the front door woke me from my nap on the living room sofa. Someone was here?

Who would show up at this ungodly hour? I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It said it was a little after four in the afternoon. Okay, that was my bad, I’d overslept. I suppose it was logical for someone to be here at this time of day.

I looked down at myself as the loud knocking continued. I was only wearing a pair of gray sweat pants. I shrugged, not caring that I was about to be seen in a half-naked state. I moved to the door and opened it.

My feather haired best friend fell into my arms and I barely managed to catch him. “Zayn!” Louis Tomlinson sobbed as he clinged to me. I hugged him back and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind us.

We moved over to the couch I had previously been asleep on and I turned him to face me. My brown eyes met his blue ones. All I wanted to do was tell him how gorgeous he looked when he cried. That’s not what I said, however. “Loubear, what’s wrong? What happened?” I asked my best friend and long time crush.

“Niall dumped me” Louis hiccupped. “he said I wasn’t what he wanted anymore and that he was sorry. He wouldn’t even tell me what I did wrong! He just left me and then left. How could he walk away from a relationship that was over a year long!?” Louis collapsed against me, physically and mentally exhausted from today’s events. His sobs now were sad little sniffles.

“Niall’s an idiot, Louis. I’ve been telling you that since the beginning. Hell, I’ve been saying it since before you started dating the prick.”

Louis shot me a small glare. “Does this honestly seem like an appropriate time to be saying I told you told you so to you!?” his face contorting with anger and pain. Now, I’d hurt him too.

I sighed, knowing damn well how badly I had just fucked up. The problem was, I was upset that my Loubear was sad and I wanted to beat the shit out of Niall for making Louis cry, but I wasn’t sad that he was single now.

I had been in love with Louis Tomlinson for years now, since year seven to be exact. That was before I was even willing to admit it to myself, though. I had still been at that age where I cared about what my parents thought and my dad did **not** want me to be a homosexual. Mom came to terms with it, at least.

I’d never had the strength or the balls to tell Louis how I felt about him until it was too late. We’d both said we’d had something to tell the other and I’d told him to go ahead and go first. He’d looked so excited that he may burst. We’d come out to each other a few months earlier, so I was intrigued as to what could possibly be so important. He’d excitedly told me that he’d finally asked out Niall and that Niall had said yes. They were going to be dating. It had crushed me and I’d ended up telling him some pointless bit about how this bird named Perrie had been flirting with me today, thinking I was straight. He’d found that hilarious.

“Lou, I hadn’t meant for it to come out like that” I told him, pulling him close to me again. “I’m just upset that this happened to you. You deserve so much better.”

Louis laughed sarcastically. “Oh yeah? Like what?”  
I shook my head at him. “You deserve someone who appreciates you, who wants to spend as much time with you as possible, someone who can be your best friend and your boyfriend. You should be able to trust that person with your life and miss them when they’re gone, even if it’s only been a few minutes.”

Louis wasn’t crying anymore. “You’re talking like you have someone in mind” he told me slowly.

I sighed, not quite able to look Louis in the eyes. “Lou, I’ve been in love with you for years. That day you started dating Niall, I was planning on telling you how I felt. I’m not expecting you to jump in my arms right now and tell me that you love me back, but I’m here. You’re not alone, Louis. I’ve always been in love with you and that’s never going to change. I will wait as long as it takes.”

Lou’s eyes were starting to well up with tears again. The last thing I wanted to do was make him cry again. I didn’t think through my actions as I softly pressed my lips to his.

Louis kissed me back after being frozen there for a moment or two, his hands quickly cupping my cheeks to hold me closer.

I pulled away from Louis’s mouth. “I love you, but I don’t want to be a rebound, Lou.”

Louis shook his head at me, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The only difference was, he was smiling now. “You won’t be a rebound, Zayn. I started dating Niall because I thought you didn’t want me and eventually I grew to love him, but it’s always been you. He was a happy accident. You’re my future. He's just how I tried to get over you.”

I smiled and kissed him again. I knew right then that everything was going to be okay. I didn’t know what the future held, but I knew I had Louis by my side for it. As long as he was smiling, I was happy and I would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved my ZOuis one shot! Suggest in the comments for what you'd like to see! Thanks to Gabe from onedirectionfanfiction.com for suggesting this! xxKenzie


	2. What I Go To School For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That’s what I go to school for_
> 
>  
> 
> Even though it is a real bore
> 
> You can call me crazy
> 
> I know that she craves me
> 
> That’s what I go to school for
> 
> Even though it is a real bore
> 
> Girlfriends I’ve had plenty
> 
> None like Miss Mackenzie
> 
> That’s what I go to school for
> 
> That’s what I go to school for
> 
> I climb a tree outside her home
> 
> To make sure she is alone
> 
> I see her in her underwear
> 
> I can't help but stop and stare
> 
> Everyone you teach all day, knows you're looking at me in a different way
> 
> I guess that's why my marks are getting so high
> 
> I can see those telltale signs, telling me I was on your mind
> 
> I could see you want it more, when you told me that I'm what you go to school for
> 
> I'm what you go to school for
> 
>  
> 
> **What I Go To School For by Busted**
> 
>  

\--Harry’s PoV--

I stood there in the middle of his backyard in the pouring rain, my cream colored button down slowly becoming translucent and clinging to my tanned skin. My brown trousers were soaked through and through and my sneakers were going to be caked in mud by the time I returned home.

The light turned on towards the house. This wasn’t my home. I didn’t live here and I’d only been inside twice before. One windowed room went dark and another light went on. I moved closer to the house and leaned slightly against the window pane. It was a bedroom.

The bedroom definitely had a black and white theme going on. The walls were a stark white, but there were different records covering every spare space. I was jealous that I hadn’t thought of the same idea for my empty bedroom walls. It had hardwood flooring with a black rug and the bed had a thick white comforter on top of it.

Movement caught my eye from the edge of the room and I cursed myself for bothering to admire the bedroom first. The gift from God was unwrapping himself for a change.

He’d already removed his shirt, but he had his back to me so I couldn’t see those toned abs on his olive colored skin. Even his back was fucking sexy. The black haired male bent over and gave me a great view of his black slacks clad ass. I tilted my head slightly as he peeled the bottoms from his body and revealed his white boxer briefs. I couldn’t help but smirk at the wonderful situation I found myself in. This sexy beast was in front of me in only his underwear and white socks.

I stood and ran his fingers through his damp hair, moving to his bed that was facing me and starting to peel back the blankets. He froze, his eyes falling on me. I knew how bad this looked for me, but I didn’t move. We just stared at each other for a moment. Then, he left the room suddenly, not even bothering to turn off his bedroom light.

I finally remembered to move away from that window, but instead of bolting, I moved towards the back door. I arrived at it at the same time as he opened it up. He just leaned against the door, his hand reaching up and holding on to the top of it as he stepped to the side, a silent invitation to allow me inside. His eyes wandering my wet, clothes covered body.

I stepped inside without any hesitation and he shut the door behind me. I let out a sound of surprise as I found myself pinned against the back of it and his mouth crashing down on mine. Our tongues tangled and our mouths fought for dominance.

I pulled away for a breath and looked into his chocolate brown orbs. His eyes were filled with lust. I knew my green eyes had the same, sexually frustrated look as his. His hands slid up my stomach and chest until they gripped the collar of my shirt as he kissed down my face until he reached my neck. He was biting and sucking, marking me as his, even though nobody could ever know about us. His grip tightened on the collar of my shirt as a groan escaped my lips. He ended up ripping every button off my shirt and exposing my chest to him.

I pulled away again. “Love the outfit, very Tom Cruise in Risky Business” I teased him. I couldn’t help it. Fucking with Zayn Malik was second nature for me.

I felt him smirk against my neck. “Shut the hell up, Styles” he growled, knowing that anytime his voice got rough like that I nearly turned to goo.

I grabbed him by the hair and forced his mouth to mine again. My kisses rough against his as he pulled me away from the door and started back stepping towards his bedroom. He fell back on his bed with me on top of him and we both laughed softly, amused.

He rolled on top of me and my laughter died in my throat. “What did I tell you about wearing clothes?” he asked me as he unbuttoned my pants and started tugging them off of me.

I smirked and lifted my ass off the bed so he wouldn’t have as hard of a time removing them as he would otherwise. “Not to.”

“You’d think you’d start listening to me by now” he said as he stared directly at my dick. I hadn’t worn boxers today and nothing was being left to the imagination. I was at full salute for him and not ashamed in the slightest.

He stared at me a while longer before roughly rolling me onto my stomach. I groaned and moved up so I was on my hands and knees. I was too hard to be lying flat like that. It was incredibly fucking painful.

He laughed at my groan as he opened up his bottle of lube and started preparing himself. I knew what was coming and braced myself. It didn’t help though as he forced himself inside of me and immediately went to work on a joint climax.

He continued pounding until we were both screaming and cumming everything we had in us. Mine went all over the bed beneath me and his filled my ass. He hadn’t worn a condom, the prick. I smiled though, for some odd reason I loved how possessive that it made him appear to be towards me.

We both collapsed on his bed, side by side and turned to face each other. He kissed me softly and I kissed him right back. “We can’t keep doing this, Harry” he said sadly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I kept hearing my name over and over again. It was getting louder and louder.

I opened my eyes and sat up and saw his brown ones looking into mine. “Planning on joining us anytime soon, Mr. Styles?” Zayn Malik asked me with a smirk playing at his lips. I heard laughter.

I blushed and looked around at my surroundings. I was fully dressed and so was Zayn in his sweater vest, tie, and slacks. I was partially hunched over my desk and there was some drool in the corner of my mouth. Had I really gone to sleep in the middle of class?

I was still dazed, but he backed off. “Alright class, settle down. You can’t tell me you’ve never fallen asleep in class before” Mr. Malik announced. “Now, back to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Why do you think it is that Elizabeth was so bound and determined to push him away when they obviously were attracted to each other?” he asked the class. I looked down at my Pride & Prejudice book. No wonder I’d fallen asleep.

The class went on about its business and I looked up at Mr. Malik again. He was looking at me and smirking. When he caught me looking back, he winked at me.

I smiled back at him. Yep, this was definitely what I went to school for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it! Remember to comment with a pairing and a song and I'll write a story based on them inspired by that song!! :)
> 
> Thanks to Aaisha from onedirectionfanfiction.com for suggesting it!
> 
> xxMissMackenzie


	3. Only Wanna Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Couldn't help it when we met_
> 
> _I was playing hard to get_
> 
> _But one look and that was it_
> 
> _Now, it doesn't matter_
> 
> _Drinking wine on the cement, outside 7-11_
> 
> _Fell in love on accident_
> 
> _Now it doesn't matter_
> 
> _You got to me_
> 
> _You saw through me_
> 
> _You're in for it now_
> 
> _[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=icmtk5) _

\--Liam’s PoV--

Let’s be honest, here. I’d had a bit too much to drink already. I wasn’t going to be boring Liam tonight. After a bad day at work or a bad breakup or anything bad really, I found myself at the local gay bar. I just wanted to dance and at least be appreciated a little bit.

I smiled as a catchy dance song came onto the radio and I moved onto the floor immediately. My hips about five steps ahead with the rest of my body struggled to catch up. I just wanted to let the music take me.

I felt hands on my hips from behind me and immediately slowed my speed, moving in the directions those hands guided me. It was slow, steady, and erotic.

I turned to face my gentlemen caller as the song came to a close. The first thing I saw was a pair of lusciously full lips smirking at me. They were the most kissable lips I’d ever seen, but I wasn’t going to give into him that easily.

I gave him a small smile and a polite nod before turning on my heel and heading in the opposite direction. I felt his fingers brush my arm in an attempt to get me to stay, but I never stopped moving and his hold never stuck.

I looked over my shoulder at him and saw the look of shock and confusion on his face. It was obvious that he’d never been rejected before, which only made me happier about my decision to turn him down, for now.

I could feel his eyes on me still as I walked out of the club. I needed something to drink that wasn’t alcohol or some crappy tap water. I made my way across the street to the gas station and bought myself an icee, even though I had contemplated buying some wine instead. If I’d wanted wine, I could have stayed at the club. I sat down on the curb as I took a sip of my drink, not hearing the footsteps behind me.

A shadow covered me as the boy sat down next to me and I turned to look at him. There was the curly haired boy, smirking at me again. I tilted my head at him and smiled back. “Are you stalking me now?” I asked him with a laugh.

He shook his head and leaned over, taking a sip from the icee in my hand. “Is that cola flavored?” he asked instead of responding to my question.

“Why did you follow me out here, Curly?” I asked him, moving my drink as far away from him as I could get it, but not moving away from him.

“I don’t take well to being rejected, especially when not even being given a fair chance. I’m Harry, by the way” the boy with the luscious lips told me.

I laughed softly. “Good to meet you, Harry. I’m Liam, and I didn’t reject you.”

The boy named Harry shook his head at me. “Okay, so you didn’t reject me? Then, you just left me wanting more. You knew that you wanted me as much as I wanted you, but chose to walk away. Were you scared, is that it?”

I felt my forehead wrinkle up in confusion. “Scared? What could I be scared of? I don’t even know you.”

“Then, why weren’t you willing to stay for five minutes even, just to give me an opportunity?” he asked me then.

“It took one look, and I knew your ego was bigger than England. Why would I want to be around something like that?” I sighed.

“My ego is bigger than England? Liam, I’ve never heard that one before. I’m actually a really nice guy when given the chance, but you made up your mind about me without even bothering to get to know me. Who is the one with the problem now?” he asked as he stood from the curb, deciding then he was finished with me. He started to walk away from me.

It wasn’t until I’d thought about what he’d said that I realized what an ass I had been. I stood quickly and grabbed his arm, the way he had grabbed mine just an hour before. “I’m sorry. You’re right” I told him apologetically. “How can I make it up to you?”

He slowly turned to face me. He took my hand from his arm and locked fingers with me. “You can come back to the club and dance with me again.”

I laughed softly. “Okay” was my only response. Of course, of all the things for him to suggest it would be dancing.

He let go of me and turned away again, leading the way to the gay bar where we had met. I followed after him, throwing away the remainder of my icee as I went.

We headed straight to the dance floor once we entered the room and I moved in front of him, facing him this time. We moved slowly at first, both unsure of what to do this time. It had been so easy the first time, now nerves were getting the better of me.

We continued to move against one another and slowly but surely began to get lost in the music. It wasn’t long before we were grinding against each other. Harry leaned over and kissed me and I couldn’t help but kiss him back.

He pulled his mouth away. “You don’t dance like you don’t like me” he teased me with a small smirk.

I couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I was wrong about you, Harry. I really do want to give you a shot if you’ll let me.”

Harry laughed. “Let’s just take it one dance at a time” he said to me.

I nodded. That definitely made sense to me. Harry and I were only just starting to get to know each other, but already I was becoming fond of him. Why would I want to dance with anyone else when I could have him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this one. I'm a little nervous about how it turned out. So, please let me know what you think in the reviews please!
> 
> This one is for jemmyxo from onedirectionfanfiction.com! I really hope you like it! *bites nails nervously*
> 
> Also, go ahead and review with a song and a ship you would like!
> 
> xxKenzie


	4. Dance Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, your fire is lighting me up_
> 
> _The way that you move boy, is reason enough_
> 
> _That I love to make love to you, baby_
> 
> _I can't behave_
> 
> _Oh, I want you so much_
> 
> _Your lips taste like heaven_
> 
> _So, why should I stop?_
> 
> _Yeah, I love to make love to you, baby_
> 
> **-Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull**
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cmork0)

Louis walked through the front door. “I did it! I finally freaking ended it!” he wailed happily, a grin across his entire face. He looked around to the empty flat and sighed, shaking his head before flopping onto the sofa.

Harry returned home first and smiled when he saw Louis alone on that piece of furniture. “I’m hoping you have good news?” he asked with a nervous smile as he approached him.

Louis responded in the best way possible and without words. He stood and closed the space between him and Harry, smashing their mouths together. Harry wasted no time kissing Louis back, tangling his hands into Lou’s hair. The kisses only continued to get more passionate the longer they stayed together like that.

“Jesus, mates. Way to start without me” a deep voice chuckled across the room. Louis and Harry broke apart to see Zayn watching them. “As much as I’m enjoying the show, I’d much rather be a part of it” he chuckled as he moved to join them on the sofa.

“I ended it with her” was all Louis said before his lips found Zayn’s now.

Harry chuckled as he found his mouth empty, sitting back on the couch that had seen more action than the five boy band members combined, and enjoyed the show. “It’s about bloody time, really. It was getting lonely, just the four of us. Zayn’s the only one who’s bird doesn’t give a shit that he cheats, as long as it’s not with another bird.”

Zayn smirked against Lou’s mouth, but didn’t pull away to respond to Harry’s comment. He simply flipped Harry the bird.

The door opened and shut quickly. Harry looked over to see Niall kissing down Liam and soon dropping to his knees completely. Niall quickly tugged Liam’s pants to his ankles. “Fuck, Ni” Liam groaned as Niall took Liam’s hard dick into his mouth. Niall immediately went to work on making Liam beg for him, but Liam’s groans were soon muffled by Harry’s desperately horny mouth on his.

Harry couldn’t handle watching his four best mates go to work on each other, no matter how damn hot it was.

Louis was shoved on the sofa by Zayn. He looked over his shoulder at him to see Zayn looking at him with those bedroom eyes as he removed his jacket, taking his sweet damn time. “Fucking fuck me, Zayn” Louis growled.

Zayn just chuckled. “Don’t be greedy or impatient. You’ll get what you want, you just have to wait” he told Louis, who whimpered impatiently. “Wanna help me out, Haz?” he asked in that raspy voice of his.

Harry pulled his mouth from Liam’s, much to Liam’s disappointment. All the groans that had previously been muffled all started escaping at once. Without the distraction that was Harry Styles, Liam easily became distracted by Niall’s sexy hot breath and wet tongue teasing him. He was easily becoming putty in Niall’s hands after that.

Harry slowly sauntered his way over to Zayn and kissed him once before pulling away. “What do you need help with?” he asked slowly, knowing he could turn Zayn on with his voice alone.

It wasn’t a lie either. Zayn had to close his eyes for a moment as Harry spoke to him. He licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to bend Harry over that couch too. He walked away for a moment, heading to the other room, leaving Harry standing there in confusion and Louis still a horny mess on that loveseat.

Zayn finally returned to the room and just placed a bottle into Harry’s hand. Harry looked down at it and smirked. “Lube, huh? Am I getting you ready or me?” he asked Zayn.

Harry’s green eyes were met by Zayn’s chocolate brown ones. “Both” he said simply.

Louis’s eyes widened. “Oh shit” he groaned in anticipation, rubbing himself through his trousers. He wanted it so bad right now and watching Liam groan and fill Niall’s mouth with his cum certainly wasn’t helping.

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom?” Liam suggested as he tried to regain his breath.

Niall didn’t answer, too focused on ridding Liam’s dick of every inch of cum that was on it previously.

Zayn didn’t answer either, just started moving towards the master bedroom, knowing that if Harry, Louis, or anyone else wanted him; they’d follow him. He was right. The boys were hot on his heels.

Harry got to Zayn first, removing Zayn’s pants with ease and getting straight to work on lubing him up. There was a lot of groaning and bucking as Zayn hardened in Harry’s hand. Louis just licked his lips and watched in anticipation.

Liam’s eyes moved to Louis and he almost felt bad for the boy, waiting impatiently for Zayn to be ready to fuck him. He decided then to try and speed the process along by stretching Louis ahead of time. He grabbed the other bottle of lubricant from the bedside of the table and put it on his index finger. Niall understood what was happening and tugged Lou’s pants off of him. Louis gasped, unsure of what was going on, but shutting up the moment Niall’s mouth was on his. Liam used that moment of distraction to enter Louis with that prepped finger.

It only escalated from there. It wasn’t long before Louis had four of Liam’s fingers inside of him.

Harry and Zayn had gotten distracted and Harry was now riding Zayn’s hard cock, groaning his name loudly. Nothing was better than how full Zayn made him feel. He leaned down and kissed Zayn roughly, his hips never stopping. Zayn kissed back and continued to buck up into Harry as well.

When Liam finally felt that Louis was properly prepared, he prepped himself. Finger fucking Louis had turned him on all over again, slowly forcing his hard penis into Lou’s tight ass. This elicited a loud groan from Liam’s close friend.

Niall couldn’t take it anymore, he needed a relief of his own, and he planned on finding it between the perfect lips that belonged to Louis Tomlinson. He kicked his pants off and held his erection in front of Louis.

Now, Louis was no idiot. If you put a penis in front of him that was erect, he knew damn well what you wanted to do with it. However, he was so stuffed full with Liam that his eyes were beginning to glaze over. It took him a moment to comprehend what Niall was asking for, but once he did, he had no problem stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and hoovering it like a vacuum. He wanted all of the cum that Nialler had to offer him.

Meanwhile, right next to them on the large bed, Harry was screaming Zayn’s name again and again. There was no being quiet for him. He could feel it building up in his stomach. He was dangerously close and Zayn could tell. It only encouraged Zayn to go harder with him. Not long after, Harry spread his seed all over Zayn’s stomach. In turn, Zayn filled Harry with his.

These sounds turned the other boys on to no end. Poor Niall had been close since before they’d even began and came in Lou’s mouth with no warning.

Louis gasped and nearly choked on Niall’s offering. He managed not to and swallowed every last drop, his eyes never leaving Niall’s. Niall reached underneath Louis and began to jack him off, wanting to help speed up the process since both seemed dangerously close.

“Liam!” Louis wailed before finally caving. He came all over the bed sheets beneath him.

It was all too much for Liam. He’d held on as long as he could, even with his finishing in Niall’s mouth earlier when they’d first gotten home. Louis was just too tight and hearing his name escape Lou’s lips was the cherry on top. He pulled out just in time and came all over Lou’s perfect bum.

They all collapsed on the bed together in exhaustion. “Wow, we need to do that more often” Niall said honestly as he placed his head in the crook of Loubear’s neck.

“Now that I’m single again, we can” Louis said with a grin as Harry struggled to crawl over to him.

“You’re single again? Congratulations, Mate!” Liam said, his head resting on Zayn’s chest.

“I still don’t see why you need to be single when that never stopped Zayn” Harry said at the same time as Liam made his comment and collapsed partially on top of Louis.

Zayn just rolled his eyes. “Shove off, Mate before I…” he started to growl, but was silenced by Liam’s mouth.

Louis just breathed a sigh of relief. He was so much happier like this. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. He couldn’t imagine himself in another relationship when he could have all of this and he didn’t plan on giving it up so easily again. Life was perfect right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this one shot! It was suggested by LivingwhileimyoungHLLZN on onedirectionfanfiction.com
> 
> I've never written Zianourry before so I'm really interested in what feedback you may have for me!
> 
> Comment with what you thought, and a song/artist with a pairing you like so that I can keep updating this! xxKenzie


	5. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Everywhere I'm looking now_
> 
> _I'm surrounded by your embrace_
> 
> _Baby, I can see your halo_
> 
> _You know you're my saving grace_
> 
> _You're everything I need and more_
> 
> _It's written all over your face_
> 
> _Baby, I can feel your halo_
> 
> _Pray it won't fade away_
> 
> **Halo by Beyonce**
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=dzarmu)

\--Liam’s PoV--

There was noise everywhere, excited voices surrounding me. Some were talking to me, others were more focused on each other.

I smiled as I looked upon my reflection in the full length mirror before me. I had never been one for full suits, but even I had to admit that I was pulling this one off pretty damn well.

Zayn came up behind me, carefully tying the tie on his tuxedo. “You look good, Liam” my best friend said from beside me. Are you excited for today?” added.

I smiled softly. “Today has the potential of being the best day of my life, Zayn” I responded.

I had been engaged for the past two years of my life to the man of my dreams. Yes, man. I was a homosexual. All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with him, but I couldn’t because gay marriage had yet to have been legalized. Now that it was, we didn’t want to wait anymore. I think I was partially afraid that if we didn’t get married now, someone would revoke the new law and we’d never have our chance.

My fiance’s name was Louis Tomlinson and he was slowly but surely becoming the best thing that ever happened to me. It was honestly love at first sight. No, he was definitely the best thing to happen to me. I still wasn’t sure what I’d done to deserve him.

I couldn’t remember my life without him and I couldn’t imagine going on without him. Louis William Tomlinson was my everything at this point.

I heard the organ start and Zayn tugged lightly on my arm. “Li, it’s time” he told me.

I was honestly chomping at the bit. I couldn’t wait until Louis and I were married.

I started making my way down the aisle with Zayn only a few steps ahead of me. Louis and I locked eyes as he entered the room. I couldn’t help but smile. This was the moment I’d long been waiting for.

We took each other’s hands. All I wanted to do was kiss him, but I’m pretty sure that was frowned upon this early in the ceremony. The minister hadn’t even started talking yet. “Hi” Louis said to me with a smile.

I knew that the robed gentleman was talking, but I wasn’t listening. I was completely focused on my Louis. I couldn’t help it. I was thinking back to how long Louis and I waited for this.

Being in a boy band with him and being constantly in the spotlight and to have everyone watching us. It was really kind of torturous. All we’d wanted to do was announce to the world that we were together, but we’d been unable to due to the judgment of others.

So, like many other closeted gays, we’d waited. A lot of people still didn’t understand why Louis and I were together, but there was no stopping us now, especially after we took our vows.

“Liam? Liam?” I heard a voice ask me. I shook my head out of the thoughts that had come creeping back and smiled at the boy in front of me.

“Sorry, Lou” I grinned and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

Louis laughed and shook his head at me. “S’alright, but he asked you a question” he told me, blushing fiercely.

The minister opened his mouth to speak again, but I held up a hand, grinning even wider. “I do” I told him. He didn’t need to say it all again. I knew what he wanted to know from me. I planned on spending the rest of my life with Louis Tomlinson. He was my world and there was no going back for me now that he was mine.

Louis beamed at my words and listened as the man asked him all of the same questions, tapping his foot impatiently the whole while. “You bet your ass!” he exclaimed cheekily once the man had silenced.

Now it was my turn to blush a dark shade of red. Here we were in a church and Louis was cursing like a sailor. So, typical Lou.

The minister laughed it off and asked us for the rings. Zayn handed me one and I happily placed it on Louis’s ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Harry panicked, searching his pockets for the ring, and I truly thought for a moment that Louis might murder him. Harry laughed as he pulled the ring out of a pocket he’d searched four times, obviously messing with my almost husband. It was no laughing matter for Louis, though. He snatched the ring from Harry with a huff and turned to face me, pouting some.

I smiled at him. “Hey, relax. Everything is fine” I reminded him.

Louis sighed and nodded, taking my words as the truth before taking my left hand. He placed the ring on my ring finger and repeated the same words I had said to him. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

We were almost to the part that we were both waiting for. I was desperate for it. We’d never gone this long without kissing each other. I had never wanted to so badly before because I had never felt like I wasn’t allowed to as much as I did now.

We continued to look desperately at each other as the minister went on with his sermon, chuckling softly to himself. I think everyone in the room could tell that we weren’t really listening to the man, including him. Well, especially him.

He finally gave up, his laughter growing a bit louder. “With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and…” he trailed off for a moment, having to catch himself from saying wife at the end of his statement. “Man and man” he decided after a moment.

Louis and I just continued to stare at each other, seemingly confused.

The man laughed again. “You boys can kiss now.”

Louis’s face lit up just then and I’m sure mine matched his to a tee. My fingers immediately tangled into his dark hair and pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him desperately. I took my time with it though, knowing that now that he was mine, we didn’t have to keep any of it a secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a little nervous about this one..especially being that I'm writing it and posting it at five in the morning...*fingers crossed*
> 
> This song and ship was suggested by xxmelove on archive of our own. I hope I did them proud.
> 
> If you'd like to suggest something just leave a song title and the ship in the comments. Please no full on plot lines. The idea of this is to see where the song takes me! :)
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other stories too!
> 
> #shamelessselfpromotion
> 
> xxKenzie


	6. Love Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_
> 
> _I'll love you forever, forever is over_
> 
> _We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_
> 
> _So don't call me crying_
> 
> _Say hello to goodbye_
> 
> _Cause just one sip would make me sick_
> 
> _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_
> 
> _I'll love you forever, but now it's over_
> 
> ****[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2djuja8)

\--Zayn’s PoV--

“I’m amazed by your recovery, Zayn. You’ve surprised me” Mr. Cowell told me as I began to pack up my bags in the small room I’d called home for the past few months. “Think back to before you came here and tell me you’re not ten times happier now that you’re not relying on alcohol.”

I sighed, thinking back to how all of this began for me, this road leading to my recovery. I could honestly sum it all up in one word. Liam.

_My friend Niall and I were at a concert. I honestly couldn’t even remember the band. It seemed so unimportant now._

__I remember Niall and I were in the pit. He was bouncing around in his attempt at dancing. I was drinking what had to be my fourth beer. I should have recognized that there was a problem then._ _

___Niall accidentally bumped into me and knocked me into the person next to me, causing me to spill that beer all over him. “I’m so sorry, mate” I exclaimed, staring mostly at my spilled beer. I looked up and my eyes met the soft brown eyes of the boy I had collided with. He was absolutely fucking gorgeous._ _ _

____The boy laughed as he tried to wring out the shirt with it still on his body. “Don’t worry about it. It happens” he grinned. His eyes never left mine and he was looking at me like he thought I was just as attractive as I thought he was._ _ _ _

We’d had sex that night. I know I shouldn’t have, but one thing led to another and in the end, neither one of us could help ourselves.

The worst part was, when I woke up the next day in bed with him, I couldn’t recall a bit of it. When I saw him lying next to me in bed, I couldn’t help but smile.

Liam and I continued to get to know each other and it soon blossomed into an actual relationship. We’d go out every night together and spent as much time as we could together.

We inevitably moved in together. We did all those usual couple-y things that all lame couples do. Except I still had to deal with my problems.

As time passed, he did more and more things that pissed me off. He’d leave out the milk carton and he had this bizarre hatred of spoons. Anytime I used a spoon he’d have a fucking coronary.

The more things that Liam did that pissed me off, the more I went to the bar every night. The more I drank. It got to the point where I spent more time drunk than I did sober. The only time I was happy was when I was drinking.

It was on my birthday that we finally got into the biggest fight of our entire relationship. Liam hated my drinking, absolutely despised it. He refused to go to the bar with me anymore, he hated seeing me drunk. The fight we had ended in broken glass and we even broke up.

I’d gone to the bar afterwards, as one would usually expect. I’d gotten totally trashed. I just couldn’t take it. I kept drinking until I couldn’t drink anymore. I ended up blacking out. When I woke up, I was naked on the floor of the bed, covered in Cheetos and beer.

When I did wake up, Liam was standing over me. He was looking at me with a look of sheer pity. His hands were on his hips. “I can’t do this anymore, Zayn. I’m done” he said, dropping some clothes onto my chest and walking out of my life.

I watched him walk away from me for the last time. I felt a part of me die inside as he did.

“Are you ready to go then?” Simon asked me when I finished my thought process. I sighed softly. I had come so far now. I was going to start a new chapter. The only thing that sucked was that I was going to be starting it without the man that I loved. I had royally fucked up and I’d never be able to screw up.

I moved down the stairs with the duffel bag on my shoulder, still thinking about all the things I was going to be missing out on. My eyes widened when I saw the gentleman signing in at the front desk.

It was Liam. The last time I’d seen him he was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, sneakers, and had a buzz cut. Now, he had grown his hair out some. He was also wearing a white v-neck shirt, a blue plaid jacket, tight jeans, and converse. He looked up and saw me.  
He put his hands in his pockets and moved to me. “Hey Zayn” he said with a small smirk. He was standing directly in front of me now.

“Hi Liam” I said with a small shrug. I wasn’t sure how to deal with this. It had been nearly a year since I’d seen him and there were so many things I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him so much about how I was sober now and how I wanted desperately to have a second chance.

“Do-over?” Liam asked with a soft smile, looking at me with those questioning eyes.

I smiled back. “Do-over” I agreed with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about this one shot being a little short! And slightly crappy. It's 6:45 AM and i have yet to go to sleep.
> 
> I hope you liked this one shot suggested by CometDarling.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and also leave a comment. Let me know with a song and a pairing! xxKEnzie


	7. Made in the U.S.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cause baby, I'll bite the bullet_
> 
> __And take the blow for love_ _
> 
> ___Whoah, oh oh our love was made in the USA_ _ _
> 
> ____Made in the USA, Made in the USA_ _ _ _
> 
> _____No matter how far we go_ _ _ _ _
> 
> ______I want the whole World to know_ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> _______I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way_ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> ________No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> _________Cause our love was made, Made in the USA_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> ________**Made in the USA by Demi Lovato** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> ________[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33df9rr) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\--Harry’s PoV--

“That concert was great, mate!” Louis exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. “I love America!”

We had just played our concert in Los Angeles, California and the crowd had been amazing. However, that had been the only thing that had been great about this evening. The fans never disappointed me.

Everything was going to start changing soon. Our movie would be premiering soon, Zayn had proposed to his girlfriend, and Liam had just began dating an aspiring supermodel.

I was happy for both of the boys, but it would come at a cost for the rest of us. Perrie had never been good at keeping things on the down low, so we were about to have the media raining down on us with a shit ton of questions.

It would only be made worse by the announcement of Liam’s changed relationship status. Also, I couldn’t help but worry about what would happen to us. Liam had almost left the band for his last girlfriend. And at least with Danielle, I know she had wanted him before the fame had hit for us. I wasn’t sure it was the same for Liam’s new bird.

“Yeah, Louis. It was great” I said, only partially sarcastic. I looked over at the rest of the boys. Niall was stuffing his face, Zayn was on the phone, and Liam was kissing Sophia Smith. He’d flown her out here to watch our final United States show with his parents and sisters. The whole thing was disgusting, really. That was probably my jealousy talking.

I’m jealous. I’m so incredibly fucking jealous that it hurts. I’m not jealous of Liam. No, Sophia’s pretty and all, but she isn’t what I want.

I want Liam. I spend all my time watching him be happy with others, with women, and it absolutely kills me inside.

Louis is the only person who knows how I feel. I think he pities me. I would pity me too.

Louis followed my gaze and saw me staring pathetically as Liam tried his best to super glue his mouth to Sophia’s. He sighed and shook his head, patting me on the shoulder as he moved away from me entirely. “Seriously, Li?! She’s only been away from you for a week. None of us want to see you lodge your tongues down each other’s’ throats” Louis snapped in annoyance.

Liam pulled away so fast, Sophia nearly fell forward. Unfortunately, Liam caught her. He looked over at us, his mouth opening to make a comment that surely would have been about what Louis and Eleanor do when they see each other. His eyes met mine first, though. All the frustration and rage on his face melted away immediately.

His eyes had turned from one emotion to another so quickly that I knew. I knew Louis had told him. Louis wasn’t the only one who knew about my unrequited feelings for Liam anymore. Liam knew the truth as well.

I slowly turned towards Louis, being careful not to blow my top as I looked him directly in the eyes. “Fuck yourself” I said simply. Then, I bolted. I ran to the hotel as fast as I could. I wanted nothing to do with anyone right now.

I made sure to lock the door behind me and threw myself on the bed. I couldn’t believe Louis had done that to me. He knew how I felt about Liam and he’d gone and told him? Some friend he was…

I could practically picture Liam, Louis, and Liam’s stupid girlfriend laughing at how pathetic I was. I mean, here I was, in love with my own band mate. I’d be laughing at me too if I wasn’t the one feeling these awful emotions.

I stayed like that until I heard a knocking on my hotel room door. I wasn’t sure if it had been minutes our hours since I’d run off at this point.

The knocking grew more frantic as I continued to lay face down on the bed. I just wanted whoever it was to go the hell away. “I locked the door for a reason! Go the bloody hell away!” I snapped, partially muffled by the pillow that were beneath me.

I heard someone sigh on the other side of the door. “Haz, I have a key” Liam reminded me through the door.

Of course it was Liam. I hadn’t already suffered enough today. Now, Liam wanted to come and torture me some more. “I know you have a key, Liam. That’s why I used the security latch as well” I snapped.

“Come on, Harry. It’s my room too. You can’t keep me out. Besides, we need to talk about this” he pleaded with me.

I rolled my eyes. He always was the wannabe knight in shining armor. And he couldn’t stand to have someone upset with him. I also couldn’t ever say no to him.

I got up and moved to the door. “I’ll let you in, but we’re not talking about shit. Got it?” I unlocked the door and moved back to my bed.

“Whatever” I heard him say as he entered our shared hotel room. He moved and sat next to me on my bed. “We really do need to discuss this, Haz” he said softly, his hand lightly resting on my upper back.

I flinched away from his touch. He hadn’t even made it five minutes without bringing it up. I couldn’t help but groan. “Talk away, Liam. I have nothing to say on the matter. I’ve already made my choice and so have you. I chose to be true to myself with my attraction to you. And you chose to choke on your girlfriend’s tongue” I snapped at him.

“She’s not my girlfriend” Liam told me immediately.

I actually laughed. “You’re a serial monogamist. You would never be making out with Sophia if you weren’t dating her. I’m not stupid” I informed Liam, sitting up to face him now.

Li shook his head at me. Obviously, I was missing something. “I am dating her, but she isn’t my girlfriend. It’s complicated, Haz” he sighed.

“Then uncomplicate it, Li” I told him, frustrated with how cryptic he was being with me.

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, probably on how to word his next statement. “Danielle and I broke up because I’m gay” he said, causing me to nearly fall off the bed in shock.

“Not only that, but I’m attracted to a member of our band. When I told Simon, he was very supportive. However, he felt like it wasn’t a good time to come out to the public. He wasn’t even sure how the lot of you would react. This was before Louis told me about how you felt about me. So, Simon paid for me to have a girlfriend. Sophia and I don’t even like each other. It’s a relationship of convenience.”

His story was so unbelievable that it had to be true. I stared at him, unsure of how to respond to what he had just stated.

Finally, I found my words. “Which one of us is it that you like?” I asked him, not quite able to look at him, yet.

Liam cupped my chin in his hand and had my eyes meet his. “It’s you, Harry. It always has been” he told me.

I finally looked him in the eyes. “You’re just saying that so I won’t be mad at you anymore.”

Liam laughed. “It’s true. I don’t want you angry with me, but I also meant every word I said. I’m in love with you. Sophia is a sham.”

I relaxed for what felt like the first time in years and grinned like an idiot at him. “Well you already know how I fell, Li.”

Liam grinned back at me. “I do. So, we wouldn’t be to come out until Sophia’s contract is up, but would you want to give us a try?” he asked me, his smile quickly becoming a nervous lip bite.

I pondered over his request for a moment or two, wanting to make him sweat a little bit. “Yeah, I’d like that” I finally answered.

Liam’s entire face lit up. “Yeah?” he asked. To which, I just nodded.

Then, Liam kissed me on the bed of our Los Angeles hotel room. It had taken a trip across the globe and multiple album releases for us to tell each other how we felt towards one another.

With Liam’s mouth on mine, I knew I regretted nothing…and that I owed Louis a major apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of the reviews I have, I'm going to be at at least 22 one shots on here! Thank you all so much! I love you. If I don't get to yours right away, don't be alarmed. I write ALL OF THEM down. And they will ALL be used. I just want to make sure I don't do...two Ziall's in a row or something like that. I want everyone to get some love. I'm trying my best to upload them in order, but I also want to make sure they're all different.
> 
> This story was suggested by my good friend Jen. She's DimplesNcurls on onedirectionfanfiction.com and PornyZiallFeels on archiveofourown. Be sure to check her out. We're even doing a collab! She's wonderful and i love her.
> 
> Also, please review with a song and pairing you'd like to see mashed up. And let me know how I'm doing so far? Thanks! xxKenzie


	8. Gotta Be You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Can we fall one more time?_
> 
> Stop the tape and rewind
> 
> Oh, and if you walk away
> 
> I know I'll fade
> 
> Cause there is nobody else
> 
> It's gotta be you
> 
> **Gotta Be You by One Direction**
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ny7hg6)

I stared at the tweet for what seemed like centuries.

**Louis Tomlinson** @Louis_Tomlinson

“@AnnoyingFangirl Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. I’m happy why can’t you accept that.”

I didn’t know how to respond. I was immediately being bombarded with tweets asking me how I felt about Lou’s comment. Did he not even realize how much he was hurting me? He knew how I felt about him, how I thought he felt about me too.

I felt sick. I was overcome with sadness. I googled pictures about love and heartbreak and eventually settled on a photo of a door going nowhere. I then edited it by drawing a pink heart on it.

Without thinking twice, I uploaded it to instagram with the caption “Can’t love, can’t hurt.” There, that was how I felt. I could never love Louis because he would never be mine and he would never be willing to admit that it was Eleanor that was his fake relationship. It was him and Eleanor that was the sham. He was just too much of a pussy to admit it.

I moved back to my bed, allowing myself to become numb to the sadness rushing through me. I closed my eyes until I couldn’t feel at all.

I ignored the buzzing of my phone as I received multiple comments on the photo I had just posted.

After ten minutes I finally forced myself to look at the phone. I couldn’t hurt my fans the way Louis had hurt me.

“Larry, anyone?”

“Just Harry, you can’t say these things, please. You’re hurting us, you CAN love him :’(“.

“I think you’re perfect, Harry.”

“OMG YOU’RE SO CUTE, HARRY! I’LL SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT BABE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”

“We all love you, Harry. We love you for who you are inside. Nothing will ever change that.”

I sniffled, not realizing until that moment that I had been crying. At least I knew someone cared about me. I knew I was being overdramatic, but I had been in love with Louis for three years now. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.

He was everything. No matter how stressful things got for the band, he was always there for me. I knew that he wasn’t lashing out like this because of Eleanor. He didn’t even really care about Eleanor, nor did she care about him in all actuality. Their relationship was nothing more than a mere business agreement.

I knew how frustrating it could get to constantly have the fans begging you to come out with your love for a member of the band. I knew that better than anyone.

I moved over to my laptop again, ignoring my instagram feed as I continued to receive comments on the photo that I’d posted minutes before. I logged back into twitter. II breathed out an exasperated sigh. I was a trending topic. People were trying to show their support towards me after Lou’s post. I appreciated their trying to be helpful, but it was probably going to cause more harm than good. I could practically sense Louis going on a rampage. He’d tried to diffuse the Larry shippers with his angry posts, but it had actually only encouraged them.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. “Harry, can I come in?” I heard Louis ask me through the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned my desk chair that I was sitting in to face the doorway. “Sure, Lou. Whatever you want” I responded shortly.

Louis entered the room and sat down on the bed facing me. “Are you okay, Haz?” he asked me. “I saw your post on instagram earlier and it really worried me.”

I raised an eyebrow at Louis. “I worried you, Louis? I hope to God you’re fucking with me. You lashed out at the fans just because they have a pipe dream of the two of us being together. You were a fucking asshole” I snapped at him.

Louis shook his head at me. “No, Harry. I wasn’t an asshole. I was honest with them. There’s a huge difference between being an asshole and telling them the honest to God truth. They needed to know that there’s nothing going on between you and I, Harry. I think it’s cruel to let them get their hopes up” he sighed.

I shot Louis one of my dirtiest looks. “You didn’t even consider my feelings when you posted that, Louis. You may not have feelings for me, but I have feelings for you. I love you, Louis. I thought it was pretty obvious, but it turns out that you’re denser than I thought. Even our fans knew that you’d broke my heart when you posted that and they don’t even truly know me. I’ve spent the last three years with you and you had no idea.” I shook my head at him, disappointed.

Louis blinked at me, his mouth agape. “I had no idea you felt that way about me, Harry. I’m so sorry. I would have never posted something like that had I known that you actually wanted Larry to be real.”

“Fuck, Larry. It’s not Larry that I want. It’s Louis and Harry” I snapped at him, unable to look at him at this point.

“Isn’t’ that the same thing?” he asked me next.

I shook my head again. “No, Louis, it isn’t the same thing. Larry is something the fans want. It’s the mere idea of us. What I want is for you and I to be as close as we were before, the best of friends. However, I also want that something else that I know we could have on top of that. I want to be with you. I want to be able to kiss you in public and tell people that you’re mine. I want to be best friends with you and be in a relationship with you. You’ve already made it clear that that isn’t what you want though. So, why don’t you do me a favor and give me some space, Louis?” I asked, exasperated.

Louis didn’t respond, but he didn’t leave either. He just leaned into me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I started to kiss him back, but I stopped myself, moving my mouth away from his. “Don’t you fucking tease me” I growled.

Louis sighed. “I’m not teasing you, Harry. I want you back. I only said all of that because I thought I wasn’t what you wanted. You sleep around with girl after girl and I have to listen to them talk about how much Larry should be real all of the time. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You were upset about what I do in my free time? I only sleep around because you’re in a fictional relationship with your wannabe supermodel girlfriend. I had to do something to distract myself from all of that. And if sleeping around is what I need to do, it’s what I’m going to do. You can’t hate on me for that. And you’re not the only one that receives nagging questions about whether or not you and I are in a relationship in secret. It’s killing me, Lou.”

Louis closed his eyes, facing towards the floor now. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I didn’t know it was that bad. I truly and honestly had no idea. “Please, give me another chance, I’ll even tell everyone that we’re actually together. I’ll tell everyone that Eleanor and I are a lie.” He pulled me into his arms and I couldn’t find it in me to resist him.

I kissed him softly on the mouth. It was my first time truly kissing him back. We never did this. I never let him close enough to kiss me. He was more focused on keeping the fake relationship with Eleanor going than encouraging our fans to move on from her so he could be happier with the real thing.

“If you break my heart again, I’ll fucking kill you” I murmured against his lips.

He laughed softly. “Yeah, sure you will, Haz” he responded and kissed me back.

I didn’t expect him to actually tell people we were real, but when Eleanor’s contract ended just before Zayn & Perrie’s wedding, he did just that. We were groomsmen together, and we outed ourselves at the reception. This was hopefully the beginning of my happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to go ahead and add another one-shot to the series. This one-shot was suggested by Paylinson2 for a Larry story to Gotta Be You by our boys themselves. Hopefully, I did you all proud!
> 
> How are you liking my one-shot series so far?
> 
> Please leave me feedback and feel free to review with suggestions of your own.
> 
> All you have to do is comment with a song and its artist AND your favorite pairing for the boys.
> 
> I add EVERY suggestion to the list and promise to get to them all eventually.
> 
> It's 2:31 AM and I have to be up in four hours. Night all!
> 
> xxKenzie


	10. So Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh...you can't hear me cry_
> 
> __See my dreams all die_ _
> 
> ___From where you're standing, on your own_ _ _
> 
> ____It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold_ _ _ _
> 
> _____This house no longer feels like home_ _ _ _ _
> 
> ______Oh, when you told me you'd leave_ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> _______I felt like I couldn't breathe_ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> ________My aching body fell to the floor_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> _________Then, I called you at home_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> __________You said you weren't alone_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> ___________I should've known better, now it hurts much more_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> __________**So Cold by Ben Cocks** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> __________[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zvbgr9) _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Niall sobbed as he heard the front door slam, thinking back to the fight he and his boyfriend had just had.

_”Niall, your jealousy is getting out of hand! I’ve told you time and time again that there is nothing between Sophia and I, not in reality! She is nothing more than a contract! I love you!” Liam exclaimed_

“I want to believe you, really, I do!” Niall wailed. “But I see the way you look at her! And it’s not like you haven’t been with women before! You loved Danielle before me!”

Liam turned quickly to face Niall. “Don’t you **dare** bring Danielle into this. You know damn well that I left her for you. It’s you that I love. You’re being ridiculous” he growled.

“You left Danielle for me. You could just as easily leave me for Sophia. Not like the fans even know about us” Niall whimpered.

Liam sighed and shook his head, turning away from Niall. He began to pack his suitcase, unable to look at Niall as he said his next words. “I think we need to take a break, Niall. If you can’t trust me, I can’t be with you.”

Niall rose from the bed quickly. He had to stop Liam. There had to be a way to work it out. Liam was the love of his life and he would do anything to fix this. He ran out the door and raced down the stairs. He moved as fast as his feet would carry him, all the way to the window in the living room, looking out of it.

It was too late. Liam’s car was gone. Niall felt all of those unwanted emotions bubbling back up. Loneliness. Sadness. Emptiness. Devastation. The love of his life had just walked away from him. Would he see him again? Yes, but this time, when Liam looked at him, it wouldn’t be with that smirk that reminded Niall of how much he loved him. It would be something entirely different. A change that Niall wasn’t looking forward to. He was dreading it.

Niall dropped to his knees and sobbed, his face buried in his hands. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours. 

 

No, this couldn’t be the end. Niall stood quickly and ran to his phone. He called Liam’s phone and waited as it rang and rang.

“Hello?” an overly sweet female voice said in answer a few rings later. It was Sophia’s voice.

Niall blanched and looked at the screen of his cellular device. He wasn’t wrong, he’d dialed the right number. Liam had left him and gone straight to her. He hung up and threw his phone. This was such bullshit! He wasn’t going to let that slut win. Niall knew Sophia wanted Liam, even if Liam wasn’t aware of it. She didn’t want him because of how sweet and wonderful he was. She wanted him because he was famous and he could give her publicity as an up and coming model. Niall wasn’t going to let her get her claws into him.

With that, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

He was driving way faster than he should have been. He was speeding down the motorway. Niall couldn’t stop crying, even as he drove. All he could think about was what Liam was doing with Sophia right now.

Sophia knew all about Liam and Niall’s relationship, or former relationship. Niall didn’t even want to think about the fact that he and Liam were technically broken up right now. He just pictured Liam crying on Sophia’s shoulder and her ‘comforting’ him. Niall knew what comforting would actually be for her.

This was the perfect opportunity for Sophia to make her move on Liam. He had to be vulnerable. Who knew how she would “Take care” of him. He assumed it would involve her mouth around Liam’s dick.

He looked down at his lap to see his phone vibrating. Wiping his eyes, he reached for the phone quickly, especially once he saw Liam’s name on the caller ID.

“Liam?” he whimpered as he moved the phone to his ear and tried to drive at the same time. “Where are you? We need to talk about this. It doesn’t have to be this way” Niall sniffled, then he cussed. He’d had to break quickly for a red light and the phone had fallen from the little nook between his ear,shoulder and neck. It slid next to his feet and Niall sighed. He could hear Liam speaking.

The light turned green. Niall pushed gently on the gas as he grabbed his phone and held it back to his ear. “I’m sorry, babe. What were you saying? I dropped you” he said as drove.

“I love you, I’m sorry for being so stupid. I don’t want to be on a break” Liam responded immediately.

Niall smiled in relief and felt tears pouring down his cheeks all over again. This time, out of joy. He was so happy that him and Liam were okay. He was so distracted by all of this that he didn’t see the car on the intersection to his right run a red light. They collided, the driver driving straight into Niall’s driver side door. The phone went flying out of the car.

Liam heard all of it, including the sickening crunch. “Niall! Niall!” he screamed, dropping onto the nearest object that would support his weight. “Sophia, call the police!” he begged. Then went back to screaming for his Niall to hear him.

**\--One Hour Later--**

Liam ran into the hospital to already see the doctor in the hallway. He stopped moving immediately and let the doctor come to him.

“Are you Liam Payne?” he asked him. Liam looked at him and nodded. It had been a long time since anyone had actually asked him if he was who he was. He would have laughed under different circumstances.

“I’m so sorry, Niall didn’t make it. There was just too much damage to his arteries. He was hit by a drunk driver. We have him on life support, but he is completely brain dead, there’s nothing we can do.”

Liam locked his jaw, trying to keep it together. “Can I see him?” he asked.

The doctor nodded and showed Liam the way. He winced when he saw Niall’s banged up body, covered in bumps and bruises and more than a little bloody. He was lucky he was in as good condition as he was. He’d pictured worse for his baby.

He moved over to Niall and sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand. “We were going to be okay, Niall. I wish you’d just stayed home. I was going to come back to me. I love you, please don’t go” he sobbed, before burying his face in the bed.

All he felt was cold, his Niall wasn’t there anymore.

**\--One Week Later--**

Liam walked into the home that he’d shared with Niall only a week prior, slowly removing his tie. He was dressed from head to toe in a suit. Today had been Niall’s funeral. Today he had also come out in front of all of the paparazzi. He’d admitted to everyone there that he and Niall had been more than just housemates. They’d been lovers. They were boyfriends. Niall had been the love of his life. He’d also admitted that he blamed himself for Niall’s death.

He collapsed on the sofa and buried his head in his hands. How was he supposed to live here in this house without Niall? Shit, how was he supposed to live without Niall in general? He’d been his rock and now he felt so alone.

He thought back to the funeral, how pure and innocent his Niall had looked. The makeup artist had tried her best to cover up all the bad marks from Niall’s accident and she had succeeded. He’d been surrounded by pitying looks and the tears of all the people that had loved Niall. The people that had loved Niall almost as much as he had.

The man in the other car had survived miraculously with only a few broken bones and was now facing charges. He deserved worse in Liam’s opinion. He’d killed Niall, taken a life. He’d taken Liam’s too. He would never be the same without Niall. He moved to the fridge and popped open a beer. Leaning against the counter, he closed his eyes.

“I miss you, Niall” he murmured.

He almost swore he heard Niall’s laugh in the distance. He felt his hug and heard him say it back. He smelled Niall’s cologne. However, when he opened his eyes and looked around, the warmth and the smell were gone. All he was left with was silence.

He felt a tear fall down his cheek. “I miss you so bad, I ache” he said, fully aware of his delusion.

He looked around again, only seeing the thousands of memories he’d previously made with Niall. He couldn’t see a future with anyone else. Niall had been his one. There was no one else for him. He would live for Niall, because that’s what he wanted. And he wasn’t going to move, because for him, Niall was here. But I would have to find a way to make this feel like my home without him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me first explain, my absence.
> 
> I had had this brilliant idea to write a crap ton of chapters for a lot of my stories and THEN update so I have a cushion.
> 
> I finished Locked Out of Heaven. Wrote a chapter for When Snapback Met Beanie. Wrote Four One - Shots for this series. AND I wrote multiple chapters for Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop.
> 
> Then, my laptop crashed.
> 
> Nothing is more depressing than having to start from scratch when you did all this work.But, I'm trying.
> 
> AND I'm moving.
> 
> Yes, excuses. I suck.
> 
> Anyway, this was suggested by CAADI. And it's really sad. WRITING THIS BROKE MY HEART A LITTLE. Niam is my OTP. Let me just make that known now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot.
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions of your own. All you have to do is suggestion a song and its artist with which pairing you would like and I'll do the rest.
> 
> Also, ItsAMonday, I haven't forgotten about your very early on suggestion. It's one of the ones I'd had written when my laptop crashed. It was incredibly detailed and I want to get it back to where it was before I post it.
> 
> thanks again!
> 
> xx@KenzieAlexGood

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one-shots from different pairings, all slash.
> 
> The goal is for you to review with a song title and the singer and what pairing you would like (along with what you've thought of my previous one shots on there, if you will.)
> 
> I will listen to that song and write a one shot inspired by it, revolving around the pairing you asked for.


End file.
